Darkseid
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Darkseid is one of the main antagonists of the entire DC universe. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Darkseid vs. Frieza Possible Opponents *''Marvel Comics'' **Thanos **Galactus **Loki Laufeyson **Apocalypse **The Sentry **Dormammu **Doctor Doom **Ghost Rider **Hela **Adam Warlock **Magus **Odin **Ultron **Blackheart *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' **Dio Brando **Kars *ZeusZeus (God of War) *Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Unicron (Transformers) *''Pokémon'' **Arceus **Mewtwo **Giratina *''Darkstalkers'' **Pyron **Jedah Dohma *Vilgax (Ben 10) *''Asura's Wrath'' **Asura **Chakravartin *''Undertale'' **Flowey **Chara **Asriel Dreemurr **Sans *''One Punch Man'' **Saitama **Lord Boros *Ridley (Metroid) *''Dragon Ball Z'' **Goku **Beerus **Majin Buu **Whis **Hit **Vegeta **Jiren **Zamasu **Zeno **Android 21 **Piccolo **King Cold *Kirby (...) *Gargos (Killer Instinct) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Vader **Darth Sidious **Jedi Order *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *''Wander Over Yonder'' **Lord Dominator **Lord Hater *Dracula (Castlevania) *''Lord of the Rings'' **Sauron **Melkor/Morgoth *''BlazBlue'' **Yūki Terumi **Hakumen *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Enerjak **Shadow the Hedgehog *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Morgoth (The Silmarillion) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Lord Drakkon (Power Rangers) *''Naruto'' **Madara Uchiha **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Zakron (Voltron) *Lavos (Chrono Trigger) *Issac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Amon (Avatar) *Baal (Disgaea) *Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) *''Doctor Who'' **The Doctor **Davros *Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *Chin-Chin (Filthy Frank) *Teridax (BIONICLE) Information Background * Birthname: Uxas * Citizenship: Apokoliptian * Height: 8'9 * Weight: 1815lbs * Supreme leader of Apokolips * Age: Hundreds of thousands of years * Race: New God * One of Superman's greatest adversaries * Archenemy of the Justice League (among many others) * One of the greatest threats in the DC multiverse * Alias: Dread Lord of Apokolips, God of Evil, Boss Dark Side, Father, The God of Apokolips, Dark Bringer, Lord of the Omega Effect, Master of Darkness, Night-Lord, Great Darkseid, Lord Darkseid, Lucifer, Hades, Blackheart the Deatheater, Dark God, King of Apokolips, Alex Luthor, Baby Darkseid Powers and Abilities * New God Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Invulnerability ** Immortality * Omega Effect ** Omega Beams *** Matter Manipulation *** Molecular Dispersion *** Resurrection *** Chronokinesis *** Teleportation *** Power Distribution ** Telepathy *** Mind Control *** Psionic Possession ** Telekinesis ** Erosion Blasts ** Avatar Creation ** Size Alteration * Genius Level Intellect ** Science ** Tactical Analysis * Indimidation * Expert Combatant * Indomitable Will Feats & Stats * Able to stun Kalibak, who is able to tank through Superman's window shattering punches * Can knock down and massively hurt Superman with ease * Can rip through reality and made a hole in it with just his bare hands * Severely damaged Hal Jordan with just a punch effortlessly * Held open a hole between dimensions * Destroyed a planet with his Omega Beams * Can effortlessly destroy Lantern's constructs * Can punch Superman through a source-wall * Casually one-shot Captain Atom * Destroyed a Green Lantern ring with one hand * Can match Wonder Woman's and Superman's strength with ease * Choked Metron * Backhanded Mantis, Wonder Woman, and Superman * Decked Superboy * One-shot Captain Atom, whose quantum power can create a universe * Soloed a team of Darkstars * Beat Jimmy Olsen, despite him having been infused with the power of the New Gods * Defeated a perfect clone of Orion easily * Restrained Superman with telekinesis * Telekinetically shut down the Legion of Superheroes * New 52 Darkseid held open up a portal with raw strength * New 52 Darkseid twisted spacetime with his might * New 52 Darkseid broke the magical bindings of Earth-2 Doctor Fate * New 52 Darkseid destroyed the Hellbat with physical might * New 52 Darkseid traded blows with New 52 Anti-Monitor, who is a casual universe buster * Physically beat up Eclipso, * The battle between Superman and Darkseid shook the Tartaros star system * New 52 Darkseid is a universe buster * New 52 Darkseid has consumed universes * Darkseid is called by an official profile “a being of unparalleled strength” * New 52 Darkseid and Anti-Monitor were evenly matched * Easily reacts to Superman's FTL attacks * Can keep up with High Father * Omega Beams can catch up with Superman and The Flash, who can break the Time Barrier * Fast enough to knock out a speeding Flash * Fast enough to reach to the Source Wall, which is said to be the very edge of the universe * Casually swatted an enraged blitzing Superman * Stated that he can react in microseconds * Caught Slobo * Escaped from Wonder Woman, generally comparable to Superman * Sneaked behind Superman without the latter even seeing him * Moved faster than Pre-Crisis Superman can track * Even moving 1 centimeter in a microsecond is Mach 29 * New 52 Darkseid tagged the Flash of Earth-2 * Has tagged the following with his Omega Beams: ** Superman ** Lightray ** Lashina ** Secret ** Infinity Man ** The Flash ** Angel Supergirl ** Mon-El ** Cyborg Superman ** Miss DC * Can tank Spectre's attacks * Can survive Miracle Blaster which can destroy any living life form * Once had his both eyes stabbed * Can shake off Superman's punches like nothing * Can survive Aquaman's Trident * Can withstand the heat of the sun when near it * Survived Hellbat's ultimate attack * Took a bomb that stated to be able to rip apart existence * No-sold the Megaton Punch, which is equivalent of a megaton bomb * Barely fazed from a combined blow from both Superboy and Supergirl, who both were amped by High Father * Lobo broke his hand when punching Darkseid * Barely fazed from the destruction of a planet * Immune to fear-inducing sound waves * No-sold the Megaton Punch * Survived attacks from Mary Marvel, who had all of Black Adam’s powers and training from Eclipso at the time * Tanked hits from a furious Supergirl, despite being weakened * Survived attacks from Guy Gardener * Tanked hits from an amped Pre-Crisis Superman and Supergirl * No-sold hits from Mantis using the power of Pre-Crisis Green Lantern * Survived the combined force of the Legion of Super-Heroes * Survived multiple blows and a hurl into space from an amped Pre-Crisis Supergirl * Resurrected after being killed by the Spectre * New 52 Darkseid survived a dimension collapsing on him * New 52 Metron survived a universe collapsing on him, and Darkseid is far stronger * New 52 Darkseid survived the power of the Hellbat relatively well * New 52 Darkseid easily took the power of New 52 Anti-Monitor, a casual universe buster * New 52 Darkseid survived the power of highly amped Alan Scott, amped up on the power of the Green, Grey, Red, Blue, and White, five multiversal elemental powers Skills & Experience * Defeated Time Trapper * Orchestrated a war with New Genesis that would last for millennia * Killed his brother and became the ruler of Apokolips * Discovered and eventually obtained the Anti-Life Equation * Is one of the Justice League’s deadliest foes * Tricked the Source, a universal god * The existence of his true form alone is enough to tear the universe into shreds * Went toe-to-toe with the Anti-Monitor, someone who cracked the multiverse * Won a war in Heaven * Killed thousands of Supermen across the multiverse * Defeated Alan Scott in their first encounter, someone who had the power of all Earths that exist within the multiverse itself * By tearing his past self out of a time stream, the universe collapsed * Can drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists * His body fell over the entire multiverse * Is a very ancient entity and has thousands of years of combat experience * Has fought and defeated the JLA on numerous occasions * Stated to be the biggest threats in the DC universe * Escaped being imprisoned by the Source * Separated Firestorm effortlessly * Defeated the Source Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Radion ** A lethal substance to New Gods, conceptually similar to Kryptonite for Kryptonians ** Batman once shot him with a Radion pill, and this proved to be fatal for Darkseid * Beaten to near-death by Doomsday * At his best, Superman is capable of defeating him, and has done so on multiple occassions * Omega Beams have been proved ineffective against the following: ** Superman ** Doomsday ** Wonder Woman's bracelets ** Mxyzptlk ** Yuga Khan * Though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him * Was once mugged by normal people * Used to be a McDonalds employee at one point * Failed to defeat High Father; agreeing to a peace treaty instead of finishing the war * Can be pushed into his own Boom Tubes; temporarily banishing him Trivia * He was created by the late Jack Kirby. * Darkseid is actually much more powerful than he appears, as his kind are stated to exist beyond the DC multiverse and are unaffected by retcons or similar: during Morrison's run on the comics the concept of a "true" Darkseid was explored, which suggests that every version of Darkseid we have seen so far is just a tiny fragment of a larger entity that has not been fully revealed (and quite possibly may never be revealed, due to its sheer scale). * Darkseid is mentioned in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice as an impending threat. He is implied to become the main antagonist of the DC Extended Universe. * Darkseid is the inspiration for Thanos of Marvel Comics, as stated several times by Thanos' original creators. However, there are significant differences regarding the two in terms of goals. Although Thanos is interested in enslaving the universe like Darkseid, he is mostly motivated by his desire of being loved by Lady Death, and he was never intended to be a metaphor of tyranny like Darkseid. ** Darkseid fought Thanos in an episode of ScrewAttack!'s popular internet series DEATH BATTLE and won. Category:DC Comics Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:1970s Category:Psychopaths Category:Necromancers Category:Teleporters